


Love Calculator (feat. SasuSaku)

by Manika18



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP doing a Love Quiz/Calculator of some kind and getting a bad score. How do they react?In which Sasuke Uchiha is annoyed at the bad result of a Love Calculator..xD*This is extremely short but I hope people like it..:3
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Love Calculator (feat. SasuSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that it's so short 😅

**Posted on: 20/01/21**

* * *

**Love Calculator (feat. SasuSaku)**   
**Words: 538**   
**Rating: T+**

* * *

Sakura Uchiha couldn’t help herself from sneaking glances at her annoyed husband even when she was busy with cooking dinner for her small but lovely family. She furtively watched him sitting at the dining table, grumpily tapping away on his phone.

“Anata,” She dragged out the syllables of the word for effect, “Let it go.”

Even facing away from him as she chopped a fresh tomato, she could feel his piercing glare redirected from his phone’s screen upon her back. She giggled at the absurdity of the frown marring his perfectly matured features.

“This is unbelievable.” He stated, his mismatched irises blazing with anger.

“Yes, it _is_ unbelievable. Its just a game that kids of this generation like to check for fun. Its not supposed to be taken seriously.” She tried reasoning with him but only heard a huff in response.

“Even so, these kind of games show different results if tried again and again. Then why am I getting the same result each time.” He told her, turning his phone and raising it high enough for her to see.

She simply shook her head and picked up another tomato to chop. It was silly yet so like Sasuke Uchiha to get himself worked up over a fake ‘Love Calculator’. Their dear daughter was the one who shared the stupid link with her father, challenging him to get a good score and prove his love for her mother. But he couldn’t do much since the so-called calculator required you to enter your and your significant other’s name with which it generated a percentile score. And no matter how many times Sasuke refreshed the page or cleared his browser’s cookies or whatever, he gained the same result— an absolute 33%.

‘Sasuke loves Sakura 33%.’ read the sentence at the bottom of the page along with several options to share on social networking sites.

She scoffed and returned to the task of arranging the tomatoes on a plate. “It proves nothing.”

An ominous past memory crossed his troubled mind and he pushed back the chair he was seated on. He stood up stiffly and approached her, his head hung low as if in shame. “Yeah it proves nothing but it reminds me of the person I had become..The person who was too blinded on his path for revenge to _love_ _you_..”

“Then just love me more now.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders as if his past deeds didn’t matter. And just like that, she alleviated his dark thoughts.

“I can do that.” Sasuke hummed, stepping closer behind her, his lone hand snaking beneath the fabric of her red cheongsam, fingers squeezing her waist.

“Sa..Sasuke-kun!” she moaned at the sudden teasing touch, the plate in her hand clattering loudly on the counter top.

“You two _do_ remember you have a daughter, right?” came the loud, sarcastic voice of their precious 14-year old daughter from the living room. They heard Sarada sigh before she added, “..and these walls are thin!”

The couple exchanged mischievous smiles like they were nineteen all over again and were traveling together. Sasuke dipped his head forward, placing a kiss on Sakura’s cheek and then lightly nibbled the spot. “Yes, I can definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading..:3
> 
> Until Next Time...  
> ~Manika


End file.
